1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for immobilizing a movable cabinet, a body of said apparatus being housed in the cabinet so as to be drawn therefrom, and for example, to an apparatus for immobilizing a cabinet of a bill deposit and dispense machine of a type to be installed in a bank so as to be used by clerks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows a cabinet and a body of the apparatus drawn therefrom. On an inner surface of a side plate of a cabinet 51, there is fixedly secured a support rail 53. In contrast thereto, on a side surface of the apparatus body 52, there is fixed a slide member 54, which slidably engages with the rail 53 in a longitudinal direction thereof. In the four corner positions of the bottom surface of the apparatus body 52, there are attached four casters 57, respectively. The apparatus body 52 is inserted from an opening of an end of the cabinet 51 so as to be housed therein; furthermore, the apparatus body 52 can be drawn therefrom when the slide member 54 slides along the rail 53 so that the casters 57 move through rotating motion thereof on a floor surface.
On the other hand, the cabinet 51 is provided with casters 55 each having a stopper in the four corner positions in the bottom surface. When the cabinet 51 is installed at a predetermined position, a stopper lever 56 is operated to cause the stopper to act upon each caster 55, thereby preventing unnecessary movement of the cabinet 51.
However, there has been a problem that when the apparatus body 52 is subjected to a housing or drawing operation, it is likely that the cabinet 51 is also moved toward the direction in which the apparatus body 52 moves. Since the cabinet 51 is of a light weight and the apparatus body 52 is heavy, the cabinet 51 easily moves together with the movement of the apparatus body 52 (in the housing or drawing operation). In addition, although the caster 55 of the cabinet 51 is provided with a stopper, since a contact surface to be brought into contact with the floor surface is a curved surface, the statical friction is small and the cabinet 51 easily slides thereon. Moreover, the cabinet 51 is provided with four casters 55 and the apparatus body 52 is also provided with four casters 57, namely, a large number of casters are employed; in consequence, it requires a complicated operation to adjust the height of the casters when the apparatus body 52 is drawn.